


Tooth and Nail

by RayeoftheSunshine



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, FFxivWrite, FFxivWrite2020, summer fun, wol/wol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayeoftheSunshine/pseuds/RayeoftheSunshine
Summary: Moonflower and her husband decide to take time to relax. For the ffxiv write challenge day 12, tooth and nail.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Tooth and Nail

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! It's not wolexarch today. Instead, have a glimpse into Moonflower's first marriage.

“We’ve worked too hard, Masa,” Moonflower sighed one morning, as she readied herself for the next day of adventuring.

“You want to relax too, then?” her husband asked. His dark eyes gazed at her affectionately as he played with her hair.

She wanted to relax, relax and maybe finally learn the news she most wanted to hear. But she was reluctant at the same time. “Would it be right?”

Nagamasa Kuroda thought it over, watching her in the mirror as she spun the princess curls of her hair into the proper shape. She had already braided the rest into a thick braid similar to his own. “I understand the pull between duty and desire, wife,” he said, pinning her flower hairpins in. “But if I let duty order my life, we would never have met.” The look of pure adoration this sparked in her made him smile and kiss her cheek. “And I will  _ always  _ be happy to have met you.”

“Anata…” When he said it like that, she was even more tempted. “All right. Yes! Let’s relax! We fought tooth and nail to save Ishgard; it’s high time we got to have some fun!”

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “And  _ we _ never got to truly have time to ourselves after our wedding.”

Again, she gave him an adoring look. Moonflower got to her feet and slid her arms around him. “No, but you know we’re alone now, Masa.” Her green eyes widened in an attempt to cajole him back to bed.

Nagamasa smiled, not one to laugh, and picked her up to spin her around a few times. This made her laugh in delight, which made his heart lift. He loved his wife, and her happiness was all he wanted. “I hear that there is a summer faire in Costa del Sol; would you like to go?”

Moonflower kissed him on the lips, her legs folded in excitement. “That sounds like fun, Masa!” It would only be for a few days; surely the world didn’t need saving for that long. Even people like them needed a vacation, right? Maybe the guilt would go away if she tried ignoring it.

“Let’s go then,” he declared, and swept her into a bridal carry.

As soon as they arrived, they bought swimwear and ran the obstacle course set up. It was an absolutely fantastic time for the couple, especially for Moonflower. She loved to climb, so this was practically gift wrapped for her, even though she fell about as often as she ascended the course. For Nagamasa, it was entertaining to see his wife light up as she figured out how to move forward, and he also was able to admire her in her new navy blue swimsuit.

Their fun was over after a few days, and while it had been relaxing, they were both anxious to go back to their friends and move on to the next stage of their adventure. To them, it felt better to actually be  _ doing _ things and working for a greater good, a better tomorrow. And they would fight tooth and nail to make it a reality.

**Author's Note:**

> I very rarely dive into Moonflower's relationship with Nagamasa, because it's especially painful for the both of us. We both had such high hopes, but life chose to dash those hopes to pieces.
> 
> I was, sadly, too tired to really delve into this idea for today, so eventually I want to revisit this and give it the attention I think it deserves. I do hope you liked this small, happy glimpse into what she had before, even though it is bittersweet.
> 
> I will be seeing you with day 14!


End file.
